Le bien qui fait mal
by Gaufre.Kerry
Summary: Sur la mythique chanson de Mozard l'opéra rock : un Nagisa Maso et un Karma énigmatique au sourire ravageur, bleu et rouge donnent violet, mais est-ce la rouleur de l'amour, ou celle de la douleur ? Le destin nous le dira ! Enfin, voici l'Hymne du SM revisitée façon Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, pour votre plus grand plaisir, ou pas.


Hey ! Comment va !

Vous vous en foutez, vous voulez la suite, bon ba j'y viens !

Ceci est une songfic Ansatsu Kyoushitsu à partir de la chanson " Le Bien qui fait Mal " de Mozart L'Opéra Rock ! Ni la chanson ni les personnages ou l'univers ne m'appartiennent - malheureusement pour moi - pas, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec... Heureusement parce que ça serait pas honnête !

Et pis c'est du Yaoi hein... Donc Nagisa et Karma ben... Y vont pas tricoter... Donc voilà hein...

Et pis pour les frileux et les jeunes âmes pures et saines - ça m'étonnerait qu'il y en ait mais sait-on jamais - c'est rated M, et dons ça veut dire vulgarités et autres insinuations pas très catholiques, je vous aurais prévenu !

Bouh ! Moi faut que j'aille me prendre un lait au miel à force de gueuler comme une sourde sur cette chanson...

J'ajouterai seulement que Karma et Nagisa ne m'appartenant pas, je les attacherais bien à mon lit pour les garder avec moi...

*tousse*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Le bien qui fait mal »

.

.

.

Tu m'avais regardé. Et moi j'avais refusé de baisser les yeux.

 _« Mais d'où vient, l'émotion étrange,_

 _Qui me fascine, autant qu'elle me dérange ? »_

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je ne voyais que tes yeux.

Brûlants.

Çà avait duré combien de temps ? Combien de putain de minutes ? De putain de secondes ?

J'en sais foutre rien.

 _« Je frissonne, poignardé par le beau,_

 _C'est comme, dans l'âme le couteau. »_

Et puis t'avais souri. Et t'étais parti comme si t'avais pas tremblé.

Pas comme moi.

Moi j'avais lutté pour pas te courir après.

Mais on m'avait appelé, et j'avais fini par me détourner,

avec un putain de trou à la place du cœur.

Et puis quand on était arrivé en classe, tu m'avais pas lâché des yeux.

Et moi comme un con, j'm'étais mis à bander comme un chacal.

Et du coup pour penser à autre chose,

j'm'étais frappé le crâne sur la table.

Et t'avais éclaté de rire.

 _« La blessure traverse mon cœur,  
Et j'ai,  
La joie dans la douleur,  
Je m'enivre de ce poison,  
À en perdre la raison ! »_

Après y avoir repensé, j'aurai pas dû me retourner. J'aurai pas dû me lever.

J'aurai pas dû partir. Comme je l'avais fait.

Parce que j'me serai pas embarqué dans ce putain de jeu.

Dont toi seul connaissais les règles.

Mais en fait, je serai quand même revenu vers toi alors, au final, ça a juste rien changé du tout !

J'me serai quand même approché de toi.

Et tu m'aurai quand même roulé cette putain de pelle.

Ce patin du siècle qui m'avait donné un avant goût de la suite.

Et j'aurai quand même aimé ça.

 _« C'est le bien qui fait mal,  
Quand tu aimes.  
Tout à fait normal,  
Ta haine.  
Prend le plaisir,  
C'est si bon de souffrir. »_

Et peu importe ce que tu aurai pu dire ou faire. Parce que là, à ce moment là,

je venais de te vendre mon âme.

 _« Succombe au charme,_

 _Donnes tes larmes ! »_

Mais en fin de compte, t'as rien fait. T'es juste parti avec ce putain de sourire en coin.

Celui qui me rend dingue. Et qui ne quitte jamais ton visage à damner un saint.

En me laissant au milieu de ce couloir.

Complètement paumé entre ma tête me hurlant de me barrer en courant,

et mon cœur me suppliant de te courir après.

 _« C'est le bien qui fait mal !  
Quand tu aimes,  
Tout à fait banal,_

 _Ta peine, »_

Mais une fille avait tout vu. Et elle s'était mise à flipper en me disant de surtout pas t'approcher.

Et j'aurais dû l'écouter.

Mais là encore, j'ai juste fait comme si, en fixant l'endroit où t'avais disparu, au bout de ce couloir.

Et en ayant exclu toute pensée de ma tête.

Avec la sensation d'être trop serré dans mon pantalon.

 _« Les vrais délices,  
Passent par le supplice.  
Baisse les armes,  
Donne tes larmes ! »_

Quand j'y repense, c'est ça qui à mis la machine en route.

Si j'étais rentré chez moi comme si rien ne s'était passé,

j'aurai pu continuer à vivre normalement.

Mais je pouvais pas.

Et je suis sûr que tu le savais. Parce que tu m'attendais.

Et tu m'avais laissé faire.

Tu m'avais laissé chercher dans tous les couloirs.

Tu m'avais attendu à l'entrée de l'école.

Et au moment où je t'avais vu, je m'étais mis à courir vers toi.

Et toi t'avais encore souri.

Encore.

Je t'avais suivi.

J'avais couru comme un malade.

Comme si je pourrais pas survire sans toi.

 _« Je ressens, de violentes pulsions,  
J'ai l'impression,  
De glisser vers le fond,_

 _Si j'ignore, d'où vient ce fléau  
J'adore  
L'avoir dans la peau »_

Je t'avais suivi.

Tu faisais exprès de t'arrêter un peu pour m'attendre,

et tu repartais dès que je croyais t'avoir enfin atteint.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

 _« Envoûté par des idées folles,  
Soudain,  
Mes envies s'envolent.  
Le désir devient ma prison,  
À en perdre la raison ! »_

Tu faisais ça pour que ça soit pire.

Tu savais dans quel état j'étais.

Tu savais que j'étais à deux doigts de perdre la tête.

Et tu faisais durer.

Salopard.

 _«C'est le bien qui fait mal,  
Quand tu aimes !  
Tout à fait normal,  
Ta haine ! »_

Et j'étais arrivé chez toi.

Complètement essoufflé.

Toi t'étais mort de rire. Et tu m'attendais.

Dans ton salon.

Et quand t'as arrêté de rire, t'as encore souri, et t'es encore parti.

Encore.

Et moi je t'ai encore suivi. Jusqu'à ta chambre.

Et t'étais là. Au milieu de cette putain de chambre avec ton odeur partout.

T'étais de dos.

Mais tu souriais encore hein ?

Encore une fois.

 _« Prend le plaisir,  
C'est si bon de souffrir,  
Succombe au charme,  
Donne tes larmes ! » _

Et quand tu t'es enfin retourné. J'ai pas résisté.

Je t'ai sauté dessus.

Comme si je pouvais pas vivre un seconde de plus sans toi.

Mon corps étais brûlant. Comme tes yeux.

Encore plus qu'avant, d'ailleurs.

Et j'ai cherché. Tes lèvres.

J'ai cherché. Ta chaleur.

Ton odeur.

Ton goût.

 _« C'est le bien qui fait mal, quand tu aimes !  
Tout à fait banal, ta peine !  
Les vrais délices,  
Passent par le supplice,  
Baisse les armes,  
Donne tes larmes ! » _

Et toi tu m'as trouvé. Et tu m'a encore sourit. Et embrassé.

Encore.

Encore.

 _« Je ressens, de violentes pulsions  
J'ai l'impression, de glisser vers le fond »_

Encore et encore.

Tu m'as fait crier. Comme une fille.

J'ai supplié. Comme une pute.

Mais c'est ce que je suis maintenant hein ?

 _« C'est le bien qui fait mal, »_

C'est ce que t'as fait de moi.

Enfoiré.

 _«Quand tu aimes, »_

Tu m'as rendu accroc.

A ta voix. A tes yeux.

A tes mains. Tes lèvres.

A toi.

Enfoiré.

 _«Tout à fait normal, ta haine !_

Tu m'as rendu dépendant.

A ton jeu.

A tes jeux. Sans fin.

 _« Prend le plaisir, c'est si bon de souffrir, »_

Et encore aujourd'hui, tu est le seul à savoir. Le seul à connaître les règles.

Et moi je te laisse jouer.

Comme un putain de pion. Sur ton putain d'échiquier.

 _« Succombe au charme, donne tes larmes ! »_

Comme une marionnette dans ta main.

Un jouet vivant pour toi.

 _« C'est le bien qui fait mal, quand tu aimes, »_

Et je sais. Je tu le sais. Que je suis à toi.

Malgré tout.

Et ça me tue.

 _« Tout à fait banal, ta peine, »_

Et j'aime ça.

Parce que j'ai beau me plaindre.

Malgré tout.

Malgré tout ce que peuvent dire les autres,

ça me fais du bien.

Même si ça brûle. Même si j'en hurle,

des fois.

 _« Les vrais délices,  
Passent par le supplice, »_

Je peux pas arrêter.

Je peux pas m'arrêter.

D'avoir faim de toi.

De la douleur.

Du plaisir.

De ta torture.

Alors donnes-moi tout.

Le bon comme le mauvais.

Je prendrais tout.

Assez d'ignorer ce que je suis.

La poupée sans âme en a une maintenant.

Et c'est toit que me l'a donné.

Parce que tu est mon _karma._

Mon pêché.

Mon erreur.

Mon démon.

Mon amour.

Mon sauveur.

Mon Karma.

 _« Baisse les armes  
Donne tes larme ! »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors ? Verdict ?

Bien ou bien ? Fautes de frappe ? D'orthographe ? De grammaire ?

Review ?


End file.
